We’re Made of More
by CityMayhem
Summary: A female Izuku who decides that she doesn’t need a quirk to be strong brings a twist to the story we all know. She proves herself to Bakugo Katsuki, she finds prupose in something other than heroing, she even falls in love, and yet here we are. Back at Yuuei. But things are differnt this time around, and not necessarily in a good way. Fem!Izuku IzukuxKatsuki
1. He’s an ass

Katsuki's always been an ass. Izuku doesn't think that will ever change, but as she sits beside him in her garage, both taking sips from cans of cola, she also thinks that it doesn't matter. At least not to her.

He's mean and he's loud and he can get really brutal at times, but that's only one side of the doofus. The only side he will show most people. Izuku smiles. Apparently she's not most people. When it's just the two of them, Katsuki's other side blooms. He's quieter. He's sweet to her and thoughtful about her feelings. He likes to cook around her and cuddle with her. He smiles. Bright. And big, big enough that it stretches his face at times and Izuku can't think of anything that she'd rather see in the world.

He loves her with all his heart and even if he won't really say it around other people she knows it true because he'll still hold her hand. He'll still avoid yelling at her. He'll still let her rest her head on his shoulder when she just wants to feel him. He still says it over and over and over when their alone to the point that Izuku has to tell him to can it. And Izuku looks at Katsuki, hears his voice, feels his hand in her's and knows with all _her_ heart, that there's no possible way she could ever love someone more than this. Than her Katsuki. Ass or not, he's her's, and they both know that will never change.


	2. Background pt1

Izuku was born without a quirk. That didn't change the fact that she still told anyone who would listen that she wanted to be a hero when she grew up. As she got older though, and watched what heros went through and felt the jabs of her classmates, Izuku decided that she didn't want to be a hero anymore. She also decided that just because she didn't have a quirk, didn't mean that she couldn't stand up for herself. Or others.


	3. Background pt2

Katsuki's teasing slowed the more Izuku stood up to him. She wasn't going to let him push her around. Especially if the idiot wanted to be a hero one day. He seemed to accept the fact that Izuku was going to fight back, quirk or no quirk, and that sometimes she would even *almost* win. The punches stopped flying and soon the harsh words stopped flowing as well. Katsuki asked her to hang, and now Izuku's seen him smile. Even if he denies that it ever happened.


	4. Background pt3

Yuuei has a support department. A class where students learn how to _help_ the hero's beat the villians. Izuku likes the sound of that. She like tech, and her mum says her mind is hardwired to look at things differently, so Izuku starts learning. Taking apart old broken computers and TV's trying to see how they work. Before putting it all back together of course. She thinks if she can fix something that's broken, then she sure as hell can make something that works.

She moves to things like old furniture and clothing soon. She explains to Katsuki that if she's making things for hero's, than they'll probably need things that they can wear and if she can make a chair, then she can make proper support for the equipment she makes.

Vehicles catch her attention sooner than her mother would have liked, but after a few months Izuku has her own garage where she can work on them. It makes her eyes sparkle and Izuku wonders if she's ever felt this happy or hopeful before in her life. She decides that yes, Katsuki's first smile to her wins that title, but this is a second that Izuku wouldn't give for anything.


	5. Background pt4

He's too much of a wimp to ask her out (even if he says its because he doesn't do mushy things) but Izuku gets the hint. They don't announce it. They don't see the need to tell anyone but their parents, Izuku doubts anyone would even care. Thing is, as Izuku with her head on his chest listened to Katsuki's heart beat, she couldn't find a reason to be upset about anything. Least of all what other people thought. They would be in high school in less than a year anyways, and with both her and Katsuki shooting for Yuuei, neither was likely to see any of their classmates ever again.


	6. A hero in the making

AllMight wants to give her his quirk, and Izuku's not sure how she should feel. Happy? Afraid? Excited, Frustrated, scared, she doesn't know. AllMight told her it had to stay a secret. That she couldn't tell ANYONE. Well, Izuku tried to reason with herself, Katsuki wasn't just anyone. She also knew that 1. There was no way she could make this decision by herself and 2. If she did decide to take the offer, there would be no way she could keep it from Katsuki at that point, so she might as well tell him now.

She asks AllMight to give her 3 days. Izuku knows that by asking him to wait, when he's the one offering her the opportunity of a life time, could destroy any chance she has of ever having a quirk. But it's not like she's loosing a qurik. She never had one to begin with. But surprisingly enough, AllMight agrees. He explains that he knows it's a difficult and life changing decision, so it's smart of her to take her time and think it through. He gives her a week.

Katsuki...isn't mad. Well, he is, but not because AllMight asked Izuku and not him, or because she is considering saying yes. He's angry because Izuku _didn't_ say yes. He's angry because she didn't jump at her chance to not only have a quirk, but to have _AllMight's_ quirk for crying out loud. He tells her to say yes. She tells him she doesn't _want_ to be a hero. He tells her that no one (not even the great Bakugo Katsuki himself) could be a better hero candidate. Izuku realizes her decision was made for her the minute she told Katsuki and a smile pulls on the corners of her mouth. She hides her face in Katsuki's chest so he doesn't notice, because she has the chance to have a quirk. To be a hero. Maybe all these years she's been lying to herself. Maybe, just maybe, she still wants to be a hero after all.


	7. 1-A

Class 1-A is strange. Their homeroom teacher, Aizawa-sensei, is even stranger. Luckily for Izuku, Katsuki refused to let her train alone. He forced his way into her time with AllMight, and helped her push herself and focus enough to not only be able to take on AllMight's quirk, but also to have a short week and a half to train with it before the exam.

The quirk tests Aizawa makes them do are nothing...kinda. Izuku has to focus incredibly hard to make sure she doesn't hurt herself, so she can't use her new quirk for things like the sprint or long jump. Even then, she can only focus it into one, maybe two fingers or she risks breaking herself.

It ends up being just enough. Izuku places 3rd to last, a cry in comparison to her boyfriends 1st place ranking. Katsuki refuses to let her dwindle on it as the last place kid, Mineka or something like that, get booted. Everyone feels for the grape kid, but no one really knows him, so they keep their distance as he walks in the opposite direction and the class gets told to change and head out for the day. It could have been any of them, and Izuku can feel it. More than sympathy, more than understanding, a raw and utter sense of _relief_ hangs in the air around them.


	8. Ugh, Mei!

**_NOTE: Hey! So this one is a little bit different because I just wanted to have some fun with Izuku's costume here. If you don't like the changes than you can just ignore that section of this part and move onto the next part! Thanks and enjoy!_**

She's made friends. Their nice and treat her like a person without any threats from her or Katsuki, which is a new experience. She especially loves Kirishima, who acts like it's his life goal to annoy Katsuki by trying to be his best friend. Kirishima had also instantly claimed Izuku as his other bestie after she walked up to him and without introduction, said the thought that had been bugging her since she first saw him. Of course that thought happened to be "I like your teeth." And Kirishima had flipped and now won't leave her side.

Izuku wants to talk to a classmate by the name Toderoki Shoto, but he seems to hate her for some reason. Izuku can't help but shrug. Not her problem. What is her problem though is that her hero costume isn't quite what she was expecting. She knows that they will be allowed to submit alterations at a later time, when they've had some experience in them and know how to improve them to help their quirk, but she really wishes she could just give it back and say no thanks.

Her lose pants ended up as skin tight leggings that come up to her belly button, with a green stripe down the sides and around her butt. Her shirt is simply a lose black crop top with a green hooded windbreaker over top. Also, the face guard she had wanted some how ended up as a pair of goggles. Izuku is utterly stumped for a solid two minutes before deducing that Mei probably had a hand in the thing that was now her hero costume. Izuku had meet Mei awhile back, both shooting for Yuuei's support department.

That aside, Izuku would just have to deal with Mei's design for awhile until she could change it. With a smirk, Izuku made her way out of the changing room to where her classmates were waiting to start their hero training for the first time. Even if she was upset about the change in design, there was one thing Izuku could never question about Mei. She knew what she was doing.


	9. Just the beginning

Izuku wonders how much longer it will take. She swears they've been here for at least 2 hours, but she also admits that her sense of time is probably all wonky due to the constant fighting and the insistent pain that is radiating from her right arm.

The villains won't leave, and the hero's haven't arrived. She swallows as the realization comes to her that if something doesn't change, and soon, someone is going to die. The villains that invaded the USJ are nasty. Well, Izuku fixes her train of thought, most of them actually go down pretty easily. It's only the three in the middle of the training grounds that has Izuku worried. She believes in her classmates abilities and trusts them that they'll be okay. Not that she has much choice.

On the other hand, Aizawa is struggling to even keep himself on his feet with the nomu following his every move, and the portal dude and creepy hand guy watching are keeping Izuku from doing anything about it. But like she said, something needs to change.

Izuku had noticed the nomu's lack of individual thought, and the preciseness of how it followed hand guys orders. She came to a conclusion and after closing her eyes and counting to three, Izuku charged head first towards the portal dude, aiming straight for the only thing that Izuku knew that she could for sure hit. Her left hand wrapped around the metal neck guard and that's when Izuku learned that what had happened so far, was nothing compared to what was about to go down.


	10. Not for anything

Katsuki was crying. So was Izuku. Actually, a few people were crying, but Izuku thinks for most it's just shock. For Katsuki, it's emotional. For Izuku it's physical. Her body won't move, but Aizawa is hovering over her. His hands are inches from her, but not touching, unsure of what to do to help. That's okay, because he's okay, and that was the point of it all. Katsuki would yell at her for saying that. If she could find the energy to actually say anything. Or if Katsuki could stop crying for long enough to respond. Izuku very much doubts either will happen. She's thinking straight though, somewhat, and that's a good thing at least. Means that her head is better condition than the rest of her body.

She doesn't think, but knows that there is nothing short of a miracle and a life saving quirk that will be able to keep her alive. Recovery Girl won't be enough. No way in hell.

Izuku finds herself wishing she could say good bye to Katsuki. Give him one last kiss. Tell him not to waste away or she'll beat his ass from the grave. More tears begin to roll off her cheeks. Katsuki is so close, right in front of her infact and Izuku can do nothing. Izuku actually begins to ball when Katsuki, like the amazing, wonderful, beautiful boyfriend he is, seems to see all this in Izuku's eyes and careful of her injuries, leans forward and puts his forehead against hers. He's shaking and balling just as hard as Izuku is but he still presses his lips to hers. Just for a moment because Izuku can't breath through her nose and even through her mouth she thinks this is what it must feel like to drown, but it was all she needed.

Through the tears Izuku smiles up at Katsuki, bright and hopeful, and that's what seems to push him over the edge. A sobbing scream rips through the USJ, and everyone turns to the source, one distraught Bakugo Katsuki, before turning away just as quickly, unable to bear the sight.

As darkness takes over Izuku's vision and all the sound around her turns to static, Izuku just wishes she could apologize to Katsuki for what she's putting him through, but also tell him that she wouldn't take back what she did. Not for anything. Not when she was finally what she had always wanted to be. Not when she was finally proving them all wrong. Not when she was what she had given up on all those years ago. Not when she was finally someone's hero. She wouldn't take that back. Not for anything.


	11. Surreal

There was something surreal about it. Death. No one in the class had actually thought hard on it before. It was just...a thing. A thing that happened, mostly to other people, and it was sad but you got over it eventually and moved on with life.

It had never hit so close before, and it was surreal. Izuku could die. Izuku would most likely die. Within the next hour actually, and no one knew how to react. She was whisked away to the hospital as soon as they had a form of transport that would get her there quickly, and with her limp form gone from the bloody battle field, everyone seemed to come to the same realization. Death. It was right around the corner, and no one wanted to look. Thing was, it was coming closer. It would be right in front of them too soon. The class knew that, so they got ready to run.

Izuku had no where to run to.

Neither did Kautsuki.

Death was already up close and personal, and it wouldn't let go easily.


	12. Prove them wrong

They said she wouldn't last past the night, which was approaching much to quickly for Katsuki's liking. Him, his parents and Inko had been with Izuku for just about an hour and a half now, making it just past 9pm. Izuku had been rushed into surgery at around 3:50, and they hadn't gotten any news till 4 hours later.

There was nothing more they could do.

Izuku wasn't going to make it.

She would pass during the night.

They told everyone in the room to be ready.

How can you be ready for that?

Inko hadn't stopped crying. Not really. It had slowed to a trickle, but it was still there, and it broke Katsuki's heart. Though he wasn't even sure how much more his heart could actually break. It already felt shattered. Torn to shreds and Katsuki was pretty sure that he hadn't stopped crying either. Not since he watched Izuku fly into the frey.

Not since he watched her take hit after hit from the Nomu.

Not after he watched the hand guy decompose section of skin after section of skin with a smile on his face.

Not after hearing her screams and being unable to do a thing to help.

No, he was definitely still crying.

He would do anything if it meant that Izuku was never hurt. He'd do absolutely anything if it meant that Izuku would wake up and prove everyone wrong. Cause she's the strongest person he knows, and if anyone could come back from something like this, it's her. If anyone could prove everyone wrong, it was his Izuku. And with that, Katsuki decided that no, there was no way Izuku was going to die tonight, because she still had a world of people to prove wrong.


	13. what?

Izuku wasn't sure what she was expecting. Nothing maybe? For everything to just kinda...stop? Or maybe an after life where she could do everything that she wasn't able to while she was alive. Either way, she didn't think it would feel like this. This... _numbness_.

Everything was dark, and no sound was reaching her. Definitely not what Izuku was expecting to come after death. And yet she felt oddly okay with it. The darkness gave her eyes relief, the silence gave her ears relief, and due to the strange numb feeling she felt kinda like she was floating. All in all, not a terrible experience compared to what she last remembered.

Then it changed.

The darkness around her turned to a bright white, and in front of Izuku was what she could only describe as a ball of rainbow. Multicoloured light streamed from the ball as it gave her an incredible feeling of strength and love that seemed to radiate throughout her entire being. It was the most amazing thing Izuku had ever felt, and as she stared at the smudge of colours, she saw black figures appear. Figures that were the source of the love and strength that Izuku was feeling. Figures that cared for Izuku more than she could ever know, even if they'd never met her. Figures that would look out for her till the day she died. Figures that had decided that today was not that day.

Izuku didn't know _how_ she knew all these things, but she did. The same way that she knew all these figures had also held the power of One For All at some point in history.

And Izuku smiled.

And Izuku laughed.

And although she couldn't hear anything, Izuku could feel the figures laughing and smiling as well.

And Izuku felt whole, for the first time in a long time.

These figures, these people, were apart of her now, and it felt like they had been missing all her life.

Izuku looked at each person, memorizing what little details she could about each. She never wanted to forget them, because someone had to remember, right? As she reached the last face a sound reach her ears. It made her jump as her environment was previously muted, but it was a sound she knew.

Katsuki.

She looked around her white surroundings but found nothing except from herself and the previous One For All users. She looked back at said users, hoping for guidance, but all she got was the same feeling of laughter. Izuku deadpanned. They were exactly like Toshinori. But then one stepped forward from the rest. It looked feminine, and Izuku could feel the kindness radiating off her as she reached out an arm towards Izuku.

The one before Toshinori.

The thought was pushed into her mind by the figure in front of her and Izuku took a moment I realize what that meant. This figure...this person was the one who trained _AllMight_. The one who chose Toshinori as her predecessor, and said person was reaching out to her. Like hell Izuku was gonna say no, so she moved towards the figure. She didn't know what the figure wanted, but she could still feel the love coming off the group, especially the figure in front of her. Izuku stifled a laugh at the thought that they felt like protective parents. Watching over her and encouraging her to reach forward. She smiled. Just like Toshinori. And if asked, Toshinori would probably say just like her.

Once within reaching distance, Izuku took a deep breath and grabbed the figure's hand.

 _Time to wake up Izuku. You still have a lot to do._


End file.
